Talk:Random Thoughts (episode)
Reuse of Badge? Chief Examiner Nimira wears a badge throughout this episode that I am (virtually) certain has been used elsewhere in Trek (i.e. in TNG or DS9). My first guess was the Season 3 TNG episode but I now believe I am mistaken. So I call upon the collaborative brilliance that is Memory Alpha to add a bit of trivia to this article. Where has this pin been used before? :Was that the communicator used by the whatever-brand terrorists in ? .. I'm not sure, i'll check my screencap library tomorrow. -- Captain M.K.B. 04:03, 23 March 2006 (UTC) Ah HA! Yes, I've just checked it out and that's exactly where it's used. It's also probably the last place I would've thought to check. Good eye. (-: Spartacus 04:23, 23 March 2006 (UTC) :thanks! you had a good eye noticing it was a reuse, too... :about 99% of MA believes me when i say i have a good deal of this researchin my head... -- Captain M.K.B. 04:31, 23 March 2006 (UTC) ::And it was also seen in , where it was worn by a Ledosian traffic officer. ::And the badge worn by the police force of Rutia IV, seen in was also seen several times, as was the "Angosian" badge from . If you're interested in those kind of things (I know, I am..;-)) take a look here: http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/inconsistencies/reused_props3.htm --Jörg 11:42, 23 March 2006 (UTC) moved from "Event Horizon (movie)" Shouldn't this be kept simply as background info in the article? Or, at the very least, should this not be in a production pov since there is no guarantee that Tuvok did actually see this film? --From Andoria with Love 06:42, 14 January 2007 (UTC) : Make it a background note at "Random Thoughts". --OuroborosCobra talk 06:44, 14 January 2007 (UTC) :: If you can manage to sneak in all the pics and the info, merging is okay with me. If it means losing info or images, then don't. --Jörg 11:28, 14 January 2007 (UTC) ::: A bg note will lose the pictures. It should be production POV. -- Sulfur 13:31, 14 January 2007 (UTC) : A bg note would not necesserally mean losing the images. They could be easily inserted in a way that looks good by using "". I think there are few enough for it to form only a single row. --OuroborosCobra talk 15:16, 14 January 2007 (UTC) ::: Yes, but since it's already essentially a Prod-POV article, and it makes sense to have it exist, since it is something referenced in the show and taken from somewhere else, why not keep it as its own article? -- Sulfur 15:23, 14 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Was the movie itself mentioned in dialouge? If not, I think it should just be considered 'stock footage' like what was used in .--UTS DeLorean 04:06, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Nimira calls Tuvok "Lieutenant". He has been promoted to "Lieutenant Commander", so if it is abbreviated it should be "Commander". Nimira calls Tuvok "Lieutenant" near the start of the episode. I'm not putting this in the article because it might be construed as a "nitpick", so I'll leave it here. Avengah 17:54, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :We need to better define what constitutes a nitpick on this wiki. Stating the error you noted should be fine, just don't analyze it or try to explain it. --From Andoria with Love 14:27, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Protected Temporarily protected due to repeated unnecessary additions by guess who. --From Andoria with Love 00:26, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Real world point of view This article is not from a real world point of view, as it says. But I don't know how to get that tag away. --Julya 11:46, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :All episodes fall under the real world point of view. See -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 11:49, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I was confusing things. Get it now--Julya 11:54, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Vulcan telephathy This is the first instance I can think of where a Vulcan exhibits "pure" telepathy, that is, communication with another being with no vocalization and without physical contact (e.g. a mind-meld). Can anyone verify/refute that? I think it would be worth mentioning, if true. -Randy 04:13, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :Spock influenced someone telepathically without physical contact or talking to that person in in order to escape from confinement.--31dot 08:24, September 27, 2011 (UTC)